Let Me Free
by Rikka Mazura
Summary: Untuk mempererat hubungan antara Kerajaan Inoue dan Kerajaan Kurosaki, Orihime dan Ichigo harus menikah. Orihime mungkin senang tapi ichigo terus menghindar dari Orihime. IchiHime. IchiRuki. IshiOri.


**Let Me Free**

-

-

"_Let me free from all of these things which hurt my soul and kill my self. I want to be free. Please free me."_

-

-

Written By: Rikka Mazura

-

-

Disclaimere: Tite Kubo.

-

-

Let Me Free

::: **Chapter one: Failed to Meet Him** :::

* * *

Inoue Kingdom. Itulah nama dari kerajaan besar yang ada di Dream Land. Negri yang kaya akan segalanya. Dimana di dalamnya terdapat dua kerajaan yang memimpin. Yaitu; Inoue Kingdom dan Kurosaki Kingdom.

"Hime, pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan lagi. Apa kamu sudah pernah bertemu Pangeran Kurosaki?" tanya Sora Inoue. Ayah dari Orihime Inoue—atau bisa dibilang raja dari Inoue Kingdom.

Orihime terdiam sejenak. Ia pernah sekali mencoba pergi ke Kurosaki Kingdom tetapi ia hanya memperhatikan Pangeran Kurosaki dari jauh. Karena Orihime merasa belum siap untuk bertemu pangerannya itu. Tapi Orihime sebenarnya sangat menyukai Pangeran Kurosaki Ichigo yang berasal dari Kurosaki Kingdom.

"Be-belum ayah." jawab Orihime dengan malu-malu.

"Loh kok belum? Hmm.. bagaimana kalau hari ini kamu coba main ke sana. Yah, sekedar kamu ngobrol-ngobrol dengannya. Kan dua bulan lagi pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan untuk mempererat ikatan antar kerajaan." Tayame Inoue—Ibu Orihime memberi saran.

"Baik Bu, akan kucoba nanti." jawab Orihime yang mukanya sudah merah karena membayangkan akan bertemu Pangeran Kurosaki.

**L e t M e F r e e**

Ichigo terus melamun dari tadi. Ia sekarang ini sedang berburu ditemani dengan pengawal setia yang juga meruapakan sahabatnya—Rukia dan Renji. Ichigo hanya memandangi jalan selaras dengan langkah kuda putihnya yang terus berjalan ke arah Kurosaki Kingdom. Yah mereka memang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ichigo?" tegur Rukia yang saking akrabnya tidak memanggil 'Kurosaki-sama'. Renji juga ikut berburu—Renji adalah pengawal Ichigo juga.

"Bisa ambil jalan ke kiri Rukia? Aku sedang tak mood pulang." ujar Ichigo dengan nada bicara datar yang hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Rukia dan Renji.

'Andai aku bisa selamanya pergi meninggalkan kerajaan itu.' ujar Ichigo dalam hati. Kenapa Ichigo berbicara seperti itu sudahlah jelas maksudnya. Ichigo tak ingin menikah dengan Orihime. Karena Ichigo suka pada orang lain—dan orang itu bukanlah Orihime.

**L e t M e F r e e**

"ISHIDA-KUN~!!" sapa Orihime dengan ceria dan gembira.

"Hime-sama?" ujar Uryuu yang kaget karena Orihime yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Hmph." Orihime seketika merenggut ketika Uryuu memanggilnya Hime-sama.

"Ah, maksudku Inoue-san." Uryuu segera memperbaiki kata-katanya sambil menaikkan kaca matanya yang turun.

"Nah! Begitu dong!" balas Orihime ceria dengan senyum periang yang biasa ia keluarkan.

"Ishida-kun! Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi Kurosaki-kun~!" ujar Orihime dengan ceria lagi sambil memeluk Uryuu yang ia anggap sahabat itu.

Uryuu yang dipeluk Orihime wajahnya langsung memerah. Semerah tomat. Itu karena Uryuu diam-diam menyukai Orihime. Tapi dua bulan lagi, Orihime akan menikah dengan pangeran Kurosaki Ichigo. Uryuu tak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Orihime.

Terlebih lagi perbedaan status yang memalukan. Uryuu adalah sebatas pengawal sementara Orihime adalah seorang putri raja.

"Baguslah." hanya itu yang bisa Uryuu katakan.

"Muka Ishida-kun kurang ceria nih! Oh iya, bagaimana aku menyapa Kurosaki-kun nanti ya? Ishida-kun ada saran?" kata Orihime lagi. Kata-katanya hanya membuat Uryuu semakin patah hati.

"Hime-sama ah maksudku Inoue-san bisa mengatakan Halo Kurosaki-kun. Kalau menurutku itu cara yang bagus kan?" Uryuu dengan sangat terpaksa memberi saran.

"Uh.. hanya seperti itu? Tak ada yang lebih akrab?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah yang innocent.

"Kamu mau yang akrab Hime?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"TATSUKI-CHAN?!" terdengar jeritan bahagia Orihime ketika ia melihat sahabatnya yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanan jauh ke Wonder Land.

"Aku sangat merindukan Tatsuki-chan!!" ujar Orihime saat ia memeluk Tatsuki.

"Aku juga Hime. Tadi kau tanya bagaimana yang lebih akrab?" balas Tatsuki yang langsung kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Orihime mengangguk.

"Seperti ini, Yo! Ichigo! Begitu Orihime..! Kamu kan calon istrinya, masak manggilnya Kurosaki-kun? Ichigo dong! Ichigo!" ujar Tatsuki napsu tak karuan.

Orihime terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

**L e t M e F r e e**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan, Orihime akhirnya tiba di Kurosaki Kingdom. Ia ingin bertemu Ichigo dan keluarga Ichigo.

"Orihime-neechan?" sapa Yuzu yang merupakan adik Ichigo. Orihime tersenyum ceria kepada Yuzu ketika memeluknya.

"Yuzu-chan!" balas Orihime ceria. Selama ini, Orihime sudah kenal dengan adik-adik Ichigo tapi ia belum pernah bicara satu patah pun dengan Ichigo.

"Yuzu, kalau kamu cari aku. Aku ada di kandang kuda." kata Karin yang berdiri di sebelah Yuzu yang menyambut Orihime dengan hangat. Karin tidak sama sekali menyapa Orihime karena Karin tidak begitu suka dengan Orihime. Menurut Karin, Orihime tak pantas dengan Kak Ichi karena Kak Ichi tak suka pada Orihime.

'Kenapa Karin-chan tak pernah mau menyapaku setiap kali aku ke sini…? Apa salahku hingga ia segitu benci padaku? Kami-sama…?' ujar Orihime dalam hati. Ia ingin menangis melihat perilaku Karin.

"Nee-chan? Jangan pedulikan sikap Karin ya. Ia memang suka seperti itu." Yuzu mencoba menenangkan hati Orihime.

"Arigatou Yuzu-chan.."

Yuzu dan Orihime pun segera masuk ke tempat dimana Isshin dan Masaki berada. Ruangan itu sangat mewah dan indah dihiasi dengan permadani-permadani yang cantik.

"Orihime-chan. Selamat datang.." Isshin menyapa Orihime dengan sangat teramat ramah. Masaki memberi senyum hangat kepada Orihime.

"Salam hormat, Kurosaki-sama." ujar Orihime sambil membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Ayah, Onii-chan belum kembali-kembali juga dari berburu tadi pagi." ujar Yuzu dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Ichigo belum kembali?" ulang Masaki yang sudah sama cemasnya dengan Yuzu. Kurosaki Yuzu pun mengangguk.

Orihime sempat terlihat kecewa. Tujuannya datang hari ini adalah untuk bertemu Ichigo tapi ternyata Ichigo belum pulang dari berburu.

"Dasar si Ichigo. Eh? Ngomong-ngomong sambil menunggu Ichigo, bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang dulu. Orihime-chan?" Isshin memberi ide. Masaki mengangguk atas tanda setuju dengan ide dari Isshin.

**L e t M e F r e e**

"Nah begitulah Orihime-chan. Beberapa langkah persiapan pernikahanmu adalah dengan adanya pesta dansa untuk mempererat hubungan antar kerajaan dan program yang kedua adalah pertukaran pengawal." ujar Isshin dengan senyum lebar.

"Pe-pertukaran pengawal?" ulang Orihime.

"Ya. Pengawal setia Ichigo yang bernama Rukia-chan akan bekerja denganmu sementara pengawalmu akan menggantikan posisi Rukia-chan di sini." ujar Isshin lagi.

Karin yang menguping pembicaraan itu terlihat kaget. Matanya melebar dengan sekejap.

'Rukia-nee…?'

**L e t M e F r e e **

"Kurosaki-sama, kapan kita pulang?" ujar Rukia dengan penekanan pada kata Kurosaki-sama.

"Oi Ichigo! Aku dapat kabar dari Ikkaku yang ada di rumah lewat burung elang yang baru saja terbang tadi—katanya Orihime-sama datang berkunjung untuk menemuimu, baka!" ujar Renji menambahkan perkataan Rukia.

Ichigo tetap saja tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon yang rindang itu sambil menatap langit biru cerah. di pagi hari.

"Kalau dia di sana, aku malah tambah tak mau pulang." ujar Ichigo.

"Kalau Orihime-sama mendengar perkataanmu tadi dia pasti sedih tahu." tegur Rukia dengan sedikit serius.

"Benar Ichigo. Sebaiknya kau perhatikan juga perasaannya. Sudah datang jauh-jauh eh ternyata sang oh-pangeran-Ichigo-yang-bodoh tak ada di rumah." sekali lagi, Renji menambahkan kaat-kata Rukia.

"Aku anggap itu pujian Renji." balas Ichigo.

"Hah.. capek juga sama pangeran kita yang satu ini..!" balas Renji yang sekarang sudah lelah menasihati Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba ada surat dari burung elang yang terbang. Surat itu ternyata dari Karin untuk Rukia. Sebelum membuka surat itu, Rukia menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Taruhan kita disuruh pulang." gumam Rukia.

Renji menaikkan satu alis. "Terserah kau saja." balas Renji cepat.

Rukia membuka surat itu dengan perlahan—lalu mulai membacanya.

_Rukia-nee.._

_Ini Karin. Aku tahu Rukia-nee pasti sedang bersama dengan Renji-nii dan Ichi-nii. Tolong sampaikan pada Ichi-nii bahwa putri dari kerajaan Inoue itu datang berkunjung (Aku tak mau sebut namanya. Lagian aku lupa!)_

_Ici-nii, jangan pulang kalau Ichi-nii gak suka sama dia. Karena aku juga gak suka sama dia! Kalau udah ada surat lagi dariku, berarti dia udah pulang._

_Rukia-nee boleh pulang lebih awal atau pulang sekarang. Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan pada Rukia-nee._

_Love,_

_Karin._

"Hmm.. kayaknya Karin benar-benar benci sama Orihime-sama. Ne, Ichigo?" ujar Renji yang menarik kesimpulan dari surat Karin itu.

"Sudah kubilang. Karin satu-satunyayang normal dalam keluarga kami." jawab Ichigo yang sekarang sudah bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sekarang ini duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Heh, dasar kau ini." balas Renji dengan nada mengejek.

"Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin Karin bicarakan denganku, aku pulang duluan." ujar Rukia yang sudah beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Ja ne!" terdengar sahutan Rukia ketika kuda putihnya mulai menjauh.

"Perasaanku saja atau adikmu memang sangat menyukai Rukia?"

"Nah yang itu aku juga gak tahu. Karin sebegitu benci pada Inoue dan kayaknya akrab banget sama Rukia." balas Ichigo kepada Renji.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**To be continued**

**-**

**-**

"_What I get is just a pain."_

_-_

_-_

" _I just want to be happy with Kurosaki-kun."_

_-_

_-_

**::: End of Chapter One :::**

* * *

**Author's Note: **My First fic nih! Tolong review ya.. hahaha..

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_Rikka Mazura _-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *


End file.
